


The Smell of Sun on Your Skin

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Schmoop, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys enjoy attending the Austin City Limits Music Festival. After they enjoy the music followed by whiskey and barbecue, Jared enjoys the smell of sun on Jensen's skin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Sun on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my October [ SMPC](smpc.livejournal.com) entry. Inspired by the picture of Jared and Jensen together at the Austin City Limits Music Festival. Beta-ed by [ theatregirl7299](theatregirl7299.livejournal.com) with alpha read by [ roxymissrose](roxymissrose.livejournal.com).

  


 

 

The first day of the Austin City Limits Music Festival was all warm sun and big smiles, people flowing around them like the music. Jared felt light, free. The New Jersey convention had been lots of fun - so many fans, so many great encounters. But now it was playtime back in their favorite place. He and Jensen had flown into Austin, spent the night at their respective homes, played with their kids, hugged their wives. Now the kids were off with grandparents and nannies, and he, Jensen, Genevieve, and Danneel were here for a few days of adult time. The weather was perfect, the music was fantastic, and he had nothing to do but relax and enjoy himself.

Genevieve and Danneel were both rocking the hippie look – Danneel in cute braids, Gen in funky tank tops and ripped jeans, both of them clutching their beer or wine cups as they smiled and danced. It was great to see them kicking back like this; they worked hard maintaining the home front and raising the kids. Jared knew he and Jensen were already so lucky have these women behind them. The funny thing was how Jared was starting to get a vibe off them; Gen getting cuddly with Dani, Dani clowning around physically with Gen. He made a mental note to ask Jensen if he was getting that vibe too. How funny - how perfect - would it be if they started getting together too. 

Somebody bumped into him, but Jared turned with a smile. It was as if his radar knew it was Jensen. Jensen smiled his real smile, the one where the corner of his eyes crinkled up and you could see the happiness in those green depths.

“Are you having fun?” Jensen asked.

“Of course,” replied Jared. “This is a blast!”

They stood together for a while, just enjoying the sun and the music and the people. Every so often they would be asked for a picture, and they obliged with a smile. Those asking were very mellow, not being demanding but respectful, and despite taking thousands of pictures of the con just the other day, Jared and Jensen both acceded graciously.

The next day was just as good. The happy people, the music, the beautiful weather, it all continued perfectly. Someone stuck white daisies in Jensen's back pocket. Dani had a flower in her hair, and she stuck another one over Jared's ear. Gen looked adorable in a crazy doily tank top. Jared floated around on a cloud of music and beer, appreciating everyone's happiness and yet being left alone to enjoy his own good time.

During one set, Jensen came up and said something in Jared's ear. They were too close to the stage, and Jared couldn't hear him at first. Jensen came in close, resting his arm casually across Jared's shoulder, body under Jared's arm as he tucked in next to Jared's side. Jared instinctively curled his arm around Jensen, drawing him in even closer. He could feel the heat of Jensen's body through their thin shirts, the pressure of his hip, and he grit his teeth momentarily to try and avoid the hard-on that closeness gave him. He managed to reply, but he turned his head and saw Jensen grinning back at him with a knowing wink. Jared was glad his shirt wasn't tucked in, the tails concealing the bulge in his jeans.

“We'll take care of that later,” said Jensen, nudging Jared gently in the ribs.

It was late that night before they stumbled through the door into their hotel room. They'd all decided to book rooms close to the venue do as not to worry about a little partying disturbing the kids. The afternoon had been spent all the same way, enjoying the tunes and the easy vibe of people having a good time. They'd had dinner with the girls and half a dozen other people, talking and laughing over plates of ribs and coleslaw and every kind of fried nibbly food they could think of, drinking cold beer and good whiskey. The music had continued until well after dark, the harmonies resonating in the dusk of night and carnival lights, and Jared hadn't wanted to miss a moment of it.

Now it was just them. Jared still felt a buzz from the beer and the whiskey, but between the food and the slower drinking tempo of the night, he was just feeling good rather than incapacitated. He hadn't wanted to miss this night with Jensen. The hotel room was their own little bubble, their little special space that was just for the two of them, and he wanted to savor it. Even hotel time at cons was on the fly; jetting across the country, checking in late and tired from shooting and traveling, all too aware of the next day being full of photos and panels, autographs and a thousand of fans.

The man in question unbuttoned his dark blue shirt, stripping it off and throwing it over the back of a chair. The back of his neck was slightly pink, even with the sunscreen he'd used that afternoon. Jared swore there was a new smattering of freckles across that tempting strip of skin, and he moved up behind Jensen to nuzzle at them.

“Hey,” laughed Jensen. “Give a guy a chance to get out of his clothes. I wouldn't mind a shower either, I'm all sweaty.”

“I'll get you all sweaty,” mumbled Jared, wrapping his arms around Jensen's waist. He licked Jensen's neck, tasting salt and skin, chuckling as Jensen tried to elbow him away.

Jensen protested half-heartedly, “Come on, dude, for real. Let's hit the showers first.”

Jared didn't let go of Jensen, instead walking them towards the bed. He didn't manhandle his lover that often, and the thought of a cool shower did sound nice, but there was something to be said for still feeling the sun's warmth on their skin. He could smell the heat on Jensen, the traces of his citrus deodorant and cologne mingled with his own intrinsic, animal scent. Jared found it intoxicating, and his cock, already fattening in his jeans, perked up even more.

“Smell so good, Jen,” he murmured, poking his nose behind Jensen's ear, his hands sliding up Jensen's belly, tracing over his pecs. Jensen moaned as Jared's fingertips toyed with them, tweaking and rubbing the pink buds. Jared knew full well how much that turned his lover on. Jared felt them harden underneath his fingertips, and in response his cock fully hardened in his jeans.

“Stop,” Jensen moaned, but even as he said it he pressed his ass back against Jared, starting a slow grinding motion. Jared groaned and pressed back, one hand continuing to toy with Jensen's nipples while the other slid back down, grabbing hold of Jensen's hip so that Jared could press his cock even harder against that delicious ass. “Alright, you fucker,” Jensen muttered, turning around inside Jared's arms and grabbing his head, kissing him hard, pressing his whole body against Jared's. He could feel Jensen was hard too, and they ground their hips together as they kissed, mouths open and insistent. Jared could taste whiskey and a hint of barbecue sauce overlaying _Jensen_ . He wrapped his arms around Jensen's body - this was the moment he'd been waiting for, he and his lover together, offering themselves to each other, hungry for more.

“Okay, your turn to get some damn clothes off,” Jensen ordered, pushing Jared away..

“Yeah, yeah,” said Jared, his voice husky with desire. He let go of Jensen and scrabbled impatiently at his shirt. Jensen grabbed the hem of it and just pulled up, peeling it off and flinging it away. Jared hurriedly undid his jeans and pushed them down. Jensen did likewise and quickly the jeans were pools of denim, kicked onto the floor as the men grappled with each other and fell onto the bed.

“You're so warm, I can still smell the sun on you,” whispered Jared in between passionate kisses. His hands roamed freely up and down Jensen's body, cradling his head with one hand while kneading his ass with the other. He spread his legs to let Jensen fall further between them and they rutted against each other eagerly. Jared's thighs cradled Jensen's body; the smooth, warm sensation of Jensen's skin against his cock and belly was exquisitely delicious.

“Now we're getting sweaty!” said Jensen, and he laughed as he grabbed Jared and rolled them so that Jared was now pressing him into the bed. “Come on, your turn,” he growled. “Want to feel that big dick in me.”

Jared's breath caught in his throat as he answered, “That works for me.” He fumbled one hand down between them and stroked Jensen's rigid cock a few times before letting his fingers roam further down, playing with Jensen's smooth balls and teasing his tight little hole. Every rub of his fingers made Jensen's dick twitch and jump on his belly, pre-come leaving little damp smears on the freckled skin. Feeling Jensen respond so eagerly, so readily to his touch never failed to excite and move Jared; he always felt so incredibly lucky to have some as special – beautiful, smart, talented, sexy as hell – as Jensen.

“Come on, man, get some lube,” Jensen complained. “I don't want to wait here, I'm ready. I want to feel you inside me, Jay.” Jared pulled his hand away from Jensen and fumbled under the pillow where they had left a tube of lube. Popping the cap off, he slopped some slick onto his fingers and resumed rubbing and teasing Jensen's hole, which Jensen approved of judging by his husky sounds of pleasure. For his own part, every time he entered Jensen's body with fingers or cock, Jared was struck anew by its unbelievable heat, and how easily it received him, how welcoming it always felt.

Jensen pushed harder against Jared as his finger began to slide in and out faster. “Fuck, that's good...c'mon, Jay, I'm still loose from last night. Come on now, I want it.” Jared slipped a second finger in, then a third. It was a little tight, but he could indeed feel the easy give from last night's lovemaking. Even when Jensen topped he liked a lot of ass-play, and Jared had been happy to oblige, finger-fucking him as he'd blissfully sucked Jensen's pretty dick before he'd ridden Jensen until they'd both come like rockets, Jared's come spraying all over his belly while Jensen's filled his hole to drip warmly down his balls.

Jensen slid his hand in between their bodies and stroked Jared's eager erection, rubbing his thumb through their pre-come and smearing it over the cap. Between the pressure of Jensen's hand on his dick and the heat of Jensen's body around his fingers, Jared was already starting to go a little crazy. “You better let up on that or I'm going to blow before I get inside you,” he grunted.

“Then get inside me and fuck me,” growled Jensen and he spread his legs wide. Jared pushed himself up, looking down at those deep green eyes, now dark with arousal. He grabbed his cock and positioned himself, the head of his dick already wet against the slippery entrance. Jensen bucked and wiggled his hips a little bit. “What are you waiting for?”

Jared laughed and pushed in; not roughly, but hard enough for a steady slide into Jensen, who just laid back against the pillow and moaned. Jared was transfixed watching desire and pleasure cross on his lover's face as he continued to sink all the way in, not stopping until he could feel his balls against Jensen's sack. “Yeah, that's what I'm talking about,” growled Jensen, rotating his hips underneath Jared. “Move, you son of a bitch!” Jensen smacked and grabbed Jared's ass, pulling their bodies even tighter together. “Start moving, I'm not lying here for a damn spa treatment.”

Jared barked a laugh and said, “Hang on.” He set a hard, steady rhythm -- not slamming into him like a battering ram, but fucking him deeply and thoroughly. Ever since Jensen had whispered in Jared's ear earlier that day, when his warm breath head teased Jared's ear and sent shivers down his spine, every touch, every shared look had kept Jared on a teasing level of excitement. The whole day all been a prelude to this, and now here they were, locked together, as entwined and intimate is they could be. This was what they loved to share with each other, to close off the world and just exist together, hot and sensual and completely joined.

Jensen gave as good as he got, his hips rocking up to meet each thrust and his hands constantly gripping Jared's back. They were both panting now, not kissing so much is rubbing their lips together as they panted, making guttural noises. Sometimes they liked to get a little kinky, sometimes sex was romantic and soft and sweet, but this was a culmination of the day; the music throbbing through them, the heat soaking into them, the fact that they could be together as openly as they were, and end the day the way they wanted – raw and open.

They knew about the rumors, they knew about the whispers, they knew how every picture of them was analyzed and speculated about, but they didn't care anymore. They weren't quite at the point of being out, but they were open with each other. They'd always been open with their wives, and now that they had merged their lives together in their own little commune, Jared and Jensen found themselves free to experience a new level of intimacy, and that heightened sex for them to an even deeper level.

Jared felt their skin sliding together, both of them slick and sweating now. He could see the damp sheen on Jensen's forehead, in the hollow of his throat. Jared buried his face into the joint of Jensen's neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply, trying to make sure every inch of him was rubbing against Jensen. Jared thrust over and over, his hips beating out a steady rhythm into Jensen and driving them both into ecstasy.

Jensen was whimpering now, his hands moving from Jared's back to scrabble against the sheet, completely pliant under Jared's pistoning cock as it plunged into him again and again. “Jay...” was all he could get out between pants, but Jared understood and raised himself up on his hands to get even more leverage, fucking hard and deep into Jensen's ass. He followed each thrust with a grind of his hips, knowing from Jensen's shudders that he was hitting Jensen's sweet spot with the head of his cock, giving his lover the most stimulation he could.

Jensen pulled his knees up, his legs bent wide; unable to even push back anymore, he simply took what Jared was giving him. Jared loved it like this, loved giving Jensen everything he wanted, everything he needed, every bit of pleasure that he could. He felt his own orgasm building, but he gritted his teeth; he was determined to satisfy Jensen before he came, and he didn't have to wait long. It was only a few moments before he felt Jensen's cock twitch between their bellies, felt the hot spray of Jensen's come and heard his agonized groan before he shouted Jared's name.

“Yeah, baby, that's it...that's it, take it all...” Jared panted and then immediately followed, his own balls tightening up, practically climbing inside him as he shot inside Jensen, his own hot come filling Jensen's channel. Feeling his cock sliding in and out of his own slick as his dick pulsed hard, Jared's mind went blank for a few seconds in total bliss.

He caught himself on his elbows before he crushed his lover. Jensen was big but Jared was bigger and he knew he was heavy. He let himself lie down the rest of the way for a moment, bodies pressed together all sticky and sweaty and satiated. Jensen's arms came around him and held him tightly, and once Jared again buried his face into Jensen's neck, again smelling that delicious smell of Jensen's skin  and sweat, now underlaid by the heavy smell of sex. “If we could bottle this we could make a fortune,” mumbled Jared.

Jensen laughed and smacked his ass. “I don't think anybody is going to want that,” he chuckled. “Besides, what would we call it?”

Jared rolled off Jensen and fell to the side, his cock slipping out wetly. Jensen turned to face him and they lay in an embrace. “I don't know, I think the fangirls might like it,” Jared protested. “They always think you smell good.”

“I don't know how well that would go over at the vendor table,” whispered Jensen.

“Hmm, all I know is it works for me.”

“Yeah, works for me too.”

Jensen kissed him softly, the gentlest of press on his lips, and Jared felt Jensen's leg move as he kicked the corner of the sheet up and pulled it over them. He sighed happily, snuggled in a little closer, and fell asleep.


End file.
